


Waiting for Godot

by Asmicarus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Delusions, Light Angst, Lonely Levi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmicarus/pseuds/Asmicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi waits for this family to return from the hunt. He's not really alone. They'll come back... won't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Godot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Little oneshot inspired by the creepy old farmhouse I stayed in in the Lake District. At least I had my brother and sisters there with me! It's unusual to get angst out of me so it had to be at least a bit bittersweet. This is told from the perspective of Levi. I own nothing! Feel free to point out any punctuation, spelling and grammar mistakes or just say hi! Enjoy! :D

I had let myself fall asleep on the sofa again. I blinked open bleary eyes and made a quick survey of the room I had made my temporary resting place. The square of sunlight on the old carpeted floor had faded into darkness, all that could be seen were the objects in the candle’s general vicinity. A horrible floral settee, snot green carpet and a television that no longer worked. I almost wish it did turn on, just so I could give myself some background noise, but I knew there was no possibility. Few people remained after the disease hit and the dead began to rise and come for the living. Luxuries like electricity and running water were no longer an option in this day and age but I made do and have survived this far. 

I sat up from my place lounging along the ripped couch and cracked my shoulders to allow full range of movement once again. I should really get out the habit of sleeping in such an open room, zombies were faster than expected and caught me out with their range of movement every time. If they were to attack, I would have little time to acknowledge their presence before my innards became my outards. Zombies also have a keen sense of smell, any nearby could sniff me out a mile off. Appropriate measures had to be taken to keep the pests out. I felt for my knife and was comforted when the familiar shape of the handle rested in my palm. Rule number 1: never be without a weapon. Weapon, check. I made my way to the living room door with an intention to find something to eat in the pantry. I jumped a foot in the air as I knocked over a few cans that stood at the foot of the door. This was a practical zombie precaution. The rows of tin cans lined every entrance. Doors, windows, even the chimney. Zombies may be fast and keen sniffers, but they were dumb and would knock the cans over if they ever got in, alerting the residents to their presence. One of the most terrifying sounds you could hear was simply a tin can falling over. The vicinity was covered in precautions such as these. Despite this I had a nice setup here. A very large farmhouse in the middle of the mountainous countryside. Plenty of berries and sheep to eat and a lot of effort for zombies to get to, not that it didn’t happen, but it was far less frequent than if one were to set up camp in the city. 

I unlocked the pantry door with the small key that always resided in the lock. I scanned all the food, nonperishable of course, and eventually decided on a can of lentils. I took a spoon and sat myself in the dining room where a candle was always lit in the centre of the large, oak table. Although there was only one of me there were eight seats, not counting myself. I wasn’t always this way. Alone. In fact, I had only been alone for a few months at most. I was still waiting for my family to return home from the hunt. Oluo, Petra, Eld, Gunther, Erwin, Hanji, Moblit and Mike. They left for a routine hunt a few months ago. I would have gone with them but Hanji’s questionable cooking skills left me with food poisoning. Salmonella, Erwin said. I stayed at home while the others left with spears and knives in hand. Begrudgingly, I watched them leave.

They didn’t return. I’m sure they will. I haven’t touched any of their things so they’ll know where everything is when they come home. I didn’t even clean it, an impressive feat for me. Ever since the outbreak of the disease I had been a bit germ paranoid. It annoyed the hell out of everyone at the house. Was that why they were gone for so long? I look into my can of lentils and sigh through my nose. Petra would probably ask me what I was thinking about.  
“Nothing,” I say out loud. I’ll have to tell her I ate Hanji’s lentils when she returns. Hanji will probably chew me out for that. I reassure myself though that It won’t be long now and she’ll probably have more when she gets here. My spoon hits the bottom of the can and I stood up to wash it out in the bucket in the corner. Rule number 2: Never throw anything away. 

The moon was high in the sky and I start thinking I should get some sleep. I ascend the stairs into the blackness of the landing and opened the door to the largest room. There was one double bed, a few mattresses dotted around and a sofa. We all slept in here for protection. Safety in numbers was key and we kept each other warm during the winter months. The blankets were still unmade where my family had left that day a few months ago. They can tidy it themselves without having me to do everything for them. The room was packed full of food, clothes, extra blankets, a bathroom, and the door locked and bolted. It was a perfect stakeout for zombies if too many were to get into the house. One way in, one way out. I lit a few more candles here and there, another habit I really should get out of. Zombies could not see colour, but they could see light. I just wanted to make sure the others knew I was still here if it was late when they came home. I stripped myself of my clothes and pulled on one of Erwin’s old shirts. They were large enough to be comfortable to wear and calmed my senses in some strange way. The door was bolted before I settled myself into the double bed and let my eyelids droop.

I hate this awkward space of time between awake and asleep. I start thinking. I am going to die someday. I will cease to exist on this earth. There’s no getting out of it or the comfort or reassurance of ‘it won’t happen to me’. It seems I was in a particularly nostalgic and philosophical mood tonight. I had always told myself that after this damn disease started turning people into those instinctual monsters I would live my life with no regrets or thoughts of what could have been. However, the more I think about it the more regret I find, and the more weakness I show. I miss human contact so much, emotionally and physically. Only in times like this do I realise I’m cripplingly lonely. I regret shrugging off Hanji’s hugs, I regret sneering at Mike’s arm around my shoulder… I regret not letting Erwin hold me just a little longer. Dammit. I can feel my eyes wetting up and I try to divert my thoughts. Tomorrow… They’ll be back tomorrow.

I awake with a fright early next morning. The sun was just creeping over the mountain when the sound of tin cans falling graced my ears and the stench of rotting flesh sat heavy in the air. I walk to the window and see the undead walking over the bridge towards the front door. I know the bedroom door is locked but the front door isn’t. It hasn’t been since they left. I just stood there, looking at them, and a sense of calm washed over me. I had a thought- a terrifying, exciting thought. I could end this now, with just the slide of a bolt. My loneliness would be cured. I once again peeked out the bedroom window. They were closer to the door now, their moaning and groaning more audible. I didn’t focus on that, though. I looked to the mountains beyond. 

I didn’t focus on the fact there were eight zombies. I didn’t see that one had glasses and another was tall with blonde hair. I looked to the mountains knowing my family were out there and were going to come back for me. I didn’t even turn around when I heard multiple footsteps climbing the stairs and didn’t even flinch when the door clattered off its hinges. Oh dear, the bolt must have rusted. I only turned to see the redheaded zombie in the doorway. The one with glasses and the tall blonde following her in with five others close behind. 

I was perfectly still, I was calm, a small smile graced my face. I was at peace with myself somehow. All eight zombies surround me, their hands coming to grab me. Their touch is comforting. Teeth sink into my neck and head while nails grip my limbs. I continued to smile, tears leaked from my eyes. I wonder if Hanji will hug me when she gets back, I wonder if Mike will put his arm around my shoulders… I wonder if Erwin will hold me and never let go. I feel my mind slip from my body. My grey eyes met the blue of the zombie above me. They were glazed over and hollow but somehow familiar. I can’t imagine why. As they advanced on me there was only one thought running through my mind like a mantra.

Tomorrow… They’ll be back tomorrow.


End file.
